Vuelve
by winry16
Summary: Un oneshot sasunaru ¿ sero yo, o tu...sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii porfin aparesco despues de un LARGO AÑO. bueno vengo con un oneshot. me salio no se lindo?jajaja. Y ahora si les prometo responder sus reviews.!!! .. Buen otra cosa, voy a dejar de lado por un teimpo el fic de "Tan Solo Deceo" realmente el fic, no em esta funcionando y e pensado en elimnarlo. Pero me da pesar T---T. Hasta que se me aclaren las ideas, lo dejare a parte y me dedicare a fics cortos. Buenop y si no hay mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

a otra cosa, DEJENME REVIEWS QUE YO SI SE LOS RESPONDO!!!

REVIEWS PARA UN MUNDO MEJOR!!!

* * *

La lluvia comienza a descender de lo más profundo de los cielos. Camino solo. Sin ti. Un escalofrió recorre todo mi ser. Y lo reconozco. Es el frio que congela el alma, que te petrifica, que te atemoriza. Tal vez por eso me gusta. Tal ves porque tiene el amargo sabor a ti.

Mis ojos se pierden en el paisaje. Estoy solo, tal vez esperando a que vuelvas, a mis brazos. Que te olvides del dolor que te ha propinado el destino, el miedo que ha crecido en los años. El que a sabido dominarte por tanto tiempo, refugiando esos sentimientos, en lo mas vago de tu alma, de tu ser. Y me pregunto ¿volverás¿Volverás por mí?

Y sin darme cuenta, mis pasos me conducen a ese doloroso cuadro, en donde reposan nuestros cálidos sentimientos. Me fijo en el rio que fluye. Tal vez fue inevitable, o tal vez.

_Fue tu culpa mocos_

Si, verdad tal vez fui yo. Fui yo el que no te entendió, fui yo el que te ato a recuerdos dolorosos. No pude, no pude. Y caigo de rodillas al suelo, sosteniendo mi rostro entre mis manos, tratando de borrar ese dolor en mi alma, esa angustia de que esos pequeños hilos se rompan. De que te vallas de mi vida.

No tenerte aquí duele ¿Sabes? Perder tanto tiempo.

Tal vez... No fue suficiente para ti…. Para un Uchiha como tu

Si tal vez…

_No dejes que tu sueño muera_

Abro mis ojos. Recuerdo, su voz. Si la recuerdo…

Siento como las gotas de lluvia cesan. Me incorporo y miro al cielo. Las cascadas que naces de mis ojos se confunden con ese delicado rose de cielo. Tal vez, llorando con migo, a mi lado. Y recuerdo. Peleas, juegos, voces, palabras, roses...Tu. Simplemente tú. El dueño de mis pensamientos, de mis deseos, de mis temores.

Tantas preguntas, tantos miedos, tantas mentiras, tanto de ti….Sasuke

_No dejes que tu sueño muera_

-yo…

_Cómo pierdes el tiempo en buscarme siendo que deberías estar entrenando para ser hokage_

_-_Sasuke… no esta vez no

Apretó mis muñecas, reteniendo todo ese deseo en mi alma.

Y por primera vez seré egoísta. Seré egoísta por ti, por mi felicidad.

Limpio mis mejillas y me fijo en las estrellas que nacen de la oscuridad. Sonrió.

No te dejara de lado, tenlo por seguro. Y esta noche como todas las noches, soñare con tigo, con tu regreso, con tus cálidas manos, tocándome y no dejándome caer en la oscuridad.

Solo por el momento, mirare al cielo, esperando que esos luceros te cuiden, te protejan, como tantas veces quise yo.

-Espérame Sasuke, solo espérame…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ¬.¬ aqui aparesco otra vez jejejejeje.

Por Peticion de muchos ( y por muchas amenasas de violacion T...T) e decidido hacer el punto de vista de Sasuke. Quedo pues mmm, no me gusta por completo, pero fue mi hermana la que quedo O¬o Entonces lo subo. si no le gusta, NO LO LEAN YA Y NO ME MOLESTEN, PENSE MUCHO PARA ESTO NO ME AGAN SENTIRME PEORSITO T...T

bueno ya! espero que les guste

jejeje

aaa REVIEWS PARA UN MUNDO MEJOR!

* * *

El sol desaparece en la oscuridad, del día, de nuestras almas. No de tu alma, no, solo de la mía. Siempre hubo algo en mi interior, que soñaba encontrar un algo que lo condujese de la oscuridad hacia la luz. Y siempre tuve esa luz al frente mío, siempre. Pero no me quise dar cuenta ¿porque? simple. Era siego. Fui segado por la necesidad de venganza. fui segado, por el dolor, el odio, y la impotencia. Y lo peor de todo, no quise hacer nada. 

La distancia opaca los sentimientos, eso lo tengo claro. Pero no entiendo porque esos sentimientos, esos lasos, no se quiebran como la muñeca de porcelana que descansa en el armario vacio. 

Camino en la oscuridad de la noche, mis pasos seguros, pero ha veces inseguros. Siguen el rumbo de un destino que me propino la vida. Paro por un momento. Fijo mis orbes en el oscuro cielo. En los pequeños destello que nacen de el.

Y me pregunto, seguirás soñando con mi regreso. Con el regreso que anhela tu adolorido corazón? Ese corazón que espera un abrazo, un cariño, una palabra. Algo de mi?

Lo dudo

Dudo que me sigas esperando, dudo que pronuncies mi nombre, dudo que sueñes con migo. Y dudo que yo sea el único dueño de tu razón, de tu vivir.

Pero entonces, porque vuelves a mi? como si tu vida dependiese de una vida tan bacía como la mía, como si tu mundo girara alrededor de un ser que no pudo comprender la palabra amistad? 

A mi lado, viviste una mentira, sufriste, anhelaste una felicidad tan falsa como yo. Porque vuelves a mi?

Es que no comprendes. El echo de romper esos lasos. Eres terco ¿sabias?

Supiste desde un principio la necesidad de venganza que crecía en mí ser. Como la oscuridad me consumía lentamente. Hasta volverme en el ser que hoy soy.

Soy aquel que disfruto cada masacre. 

Soy aquel que desea acabar con la vida de ese eterno delirio.

Soy aquel que desea ver su cuerpo desvanecerse con el pasar de los segundos, desplomándose en la nada, en la oscuridad.

Soy aquel que espera con ansias, ese rojo metálico cayendo, como gotas de lluvias en aquel rostro inexpresivo.

Como deseas a la vestía que soy?

Respóndeme

Es ilógico, sabias?

Ilógico por parte de la pureza que representas.

Sigues un rumbo que solo te conducirá al dolor, desesperación, angustia, impotencia… perdición.

Lo sabes?

Si lo sabes

Y sigues detrás de mis pasos, cuidándome, esperándome. Sosteniendo ese hilo que cuelga de mi mano. 

Y una vez más, nuestras almas se unen, como si cada una dependiese de la otra. 

Como si yo fuese la cura de tu dolor. Como si fuésemos elementos esenciales en una mezcla tan imperfecta, como lo soy yo.

Y no lo negare, por una vez, fuiste mi luz. Tomaste mi mano como nunca nadie lo hiso. Supiste sonreír. Alegraste esas tardes frías, en donde mi alma se confundía con la brisa que congelaba nuestros pequeños corazones.

Siempre estuviste hay. Con migo. 

Te odio sabes?

Te odio por ser algo en mi vida, 

Te odio por ser ese laso que no suelta mi mano. 

Te odio por el hecho de querer tenerte a mi lado, y saber, que es imposible.

Te odio porque pienso siempre en ti, en tus sonrisas, en tu calor.

Cada día pienso en ti…

Solo en ti...

Y sin duda alguna, te has vuelto, en la ficha restante de mi alma y espíritu. Esa ficha que trata de limar la imperfección en mi.

Será posible… que vuelvas…a mí… 

Pero no me puedo dejar guiar por sentimientos tan superficiales. Mi venganza es mi venganza. Mi vida, mi todo.

No dudare, no pensare en ti….no

Y vuelvo a retomar el paso por el oscuro sendero, que me acerca al dolor, la desesperación. Y me aleja de la felicidad, de la esperanza… de mi luz, De ti.

-Uzumaki Naruto….yo….lo sabes, mejor que nadie...


End file.
